1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to optical diffuser plates of transparent plastic designed for improved illumination of rooms by means of daylight.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most important objects of the art is to save energy or to preserve existing resources. The studies in this regard have been directed not only at economizing on fossil energy sources but also on reducing the consumption of electrical power.
One problem in illumination of relatively deep rooms with daylight is that the rear zone of the rooms remote from the window is not adequately illuminated (see FIG. 1), especially when the sun is high. Consequently, parts of the room must be artificially illuminated even during the daytime, which is a disadvantage from the viewpoint of both energy and ergonomics. FIG. 1 represents a typical inside room. The reference symbols used therein have the following meanings:
The object of the present invention is now to remedy this situation. So-called optical diffuser plates are used to solve the problem. These optical diffuser elementsxe2x80x94via part of the window areaxe2x80x94collect the daylight and deflect it into the depth of the room or toward the ceiling (FIG. 2). The optical diffuser elements thus redirect daylight streaming in from outside at a steep angle into the inside of the room.